This invention relates to the mounting arrangements for a hydraulic lift arm assembly particularly suited for employment on a vehicle having a unibody frame.
A unibody frame refers to the utilization of the body of a vehicle to function also as a structural element. As a result of torsional loading developed during operation of the vehicle, a unibody frame structure can experience early failure. The problem of torsional loads on a unibody frame vehicle, e.g., some types of lawn and garden tractors, is amplified when a working implement is supported by the vehicle.
It is possible to decrease the susceptibility of a unibody frame vehicle to torsional loading by employing vehicle components, such as the vehicle engine, as a stiffening agent for the vehicle. However, the use of vehicle components as a stiffening agent will require component hardening which will introduce significant increases in cost to the vehicle. Another means to reduce the susceptibility of a vehicle to torsional load is to provide independent stiffeners. It would also be advantageous to utilize the stiffeners as a support means for attached implements.